


Sunset

by Tokomi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story about Izaya being a sneaky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fanfic almost 3 years ago and posted it on deviantart (my account is Tokomi22 but I don't really post there anymore) but since quite many people liked it, I decided to paste it here as well. Enjoy! :)

It was the end of a warm, June day, the Sun was starting to set. Ikebukuro was getting empty - it was the time when people already have gone back from work but the youth hasn't come out yet. You could say it was quite peaceful unless two guys haven't chased themselves.  
\- I-za-ya! I'll kill you!  
\- How do you want to kill me if you can't even catch me? - Izaya laughed, running before Shizuo - It's getting boring. Oh, I've got an idea! Let's have a deal! If you win, you won't see me for a week - he said, stopping in some back alley.  
\- Yeah, and what if I lose? You'll stab me with a knife, won't you? - Shizuo replied sarcastically when trying to catch a breath.  
\- Oh, I see that you're interested. You know, your offer is really nice but I'm not so greedy. I just want to borrow your sunglasses for a week. So what, deal?  
\- Wait a minute, I'm sure that you're tricking me... What are we dealing with? - Shizuo asked.  
\- If you kiss me before the sunset you'll lose - said Izaya with a grin.  
Shizuo was thinking for a while. This louse was cheating, for sure. However, a week without seeing Izaya was a quite interesting offer. And he could lose only his sunglasses.  
'There is not too much time to sunset. I just can't get provoked. I'll go home - that will be the easiest way to win - he thought.  
\- Okay, we reach the deal - said Shizuo and took a cigarette from his pocket.  
\- So now, Shizu-chan, you can kiss me heeeere - Izaya patted his own bottom and grinned meanly. Shizuo took the cigarette from his mouth, crashed it, threw at the ground, trampled it, grabbed a vending machine and threw it at Izaya. Surprisingly, it hit him.  
\- He deserved it - thought Shizuo and smiled with satisfaction. But he stopped smiling after a while because Izaya was still lying under the vending machine. Heiwajima thought that something is weird, they should already continue their fight, because Izaya has been hit many times and he always has got up fast. Shizuo came to him, took the vending machine and throw it away.  
\- Come on, get up you flea - said the blond-haired man and poke Izaya's arm. No reaction. Shizuo was a bit worried and got worried even more when he saw that Orihara doesn't breathe. Fortunately, he felt the pulse.  
"Geez, what I should do with him? Help him? Help IZAYA?! Never! - thought Shizuo - However, I can't leave him like that. Damn it! Why do I have such a good heart, that I can't leave my foe for a certain death? Oh, crap. I've got no choice, I have to give him first aid. But if I massage his heart I probably won't control my strength and I'll crush him. So I have to do... artificial respiration" - Shizuo thought and stooped over unconscious man.  
"I have no idea why I'm doing this but I'm sure that you will pay me for it" - Shizuo thought and closed his lips to slightly opened Izaya's mouth. Suddenly, Orihara grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer and... kissed him. Shocked Shizuo immediately moved back and started to cough.  
\- I've won, Shizu-chan! - said Izaya with a grin.  
\- You bastard! How could you hold your breath for so long? - asked upset Shizuo.  
\- It's quite easy. You just need some pure oxygen. Oh, you can keep your sunglasses, I've already got my prize - said Izaya, licked his lips and went away, leaving confused Shizuo alone. The Sun has just set.


End file.
